


Winter Crush

by unkindravens



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-15 21:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkindravens/pseuds/unkindravens
Summary: Twyla needs a place to stay when her pipes burst. Stevie lends her a room and doesn't understand why everyone is being so weird about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket) in the [SCFrozenOver](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> There’s 4 feet of snow on the ground, the pipes in Twyla’s apartment freeze and burst so she ends up having to stay in the motel for a while. Queue matchmaking Roses (any/all) who notice the chemistry between Twyla and Stevie and do their best to get them together. Does Ronnie get involved by dragging them both to the women small business owners meetup? Does the whole town conspire because it’s cold and dark all the time and there’s nothing to do but knit and gossip? Is there a mirror on the ceiling of Twyla’s motel room? I have to know.

The motel office door opened with a gust and Twyla walked in, cheeks red, covered in snow.

“Oh my god, Twyla! Are you okay?” Stevie rushed around the desk, grabbed a blanket from David’s lap on the couch, and rubbed along Twyla’s head and arms.

“I’m fine!” Twyla said brightly, just as happy half-frozen as she is taking an order at the Cafe. “The pipes burst at my apartment and I was wondering if you had a room?”

Stevie took her shoulders and directed Twyla to the sofa. David looked between them and raised a brow at Stevie.

“Of course,” Stevie said. “Room three’s empty. Did you come here right from your apartment?”

Twyla nodded. “It’s not far and it’s really coming down now.” She took off her gloves and blew into her hands. “How much is the room?”

“Oh, no. No charge, I don’t want you out in the cold.”

“Thank you, Stevie!” her smile took over face as it always does. “I owe you.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Stevie grabbed the room key and gave it to Twyla. “Do you need any food or anything?”

“I’ve got leftovers in the car. Actually, if you’re hungry, feel free to stop by!” she said to Stevie and David.

Twyla stood and hugged Stevie. “Thank you so much!”

Stevie watched her leave and David cleared his throat. “What?”

“What was that?” David asked.

“What was what?” Stevie snapped. “She needs someplace to stay.”

“Mmm.”

“What is your problem?”

“You let her hug you,” David said. “You don’t let anybody do that.”

“Yes, I do…”

“Maybe, but you don’t hug back. You hugged back. With your arms.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He nodded slowly. “Okay, Stevie. Well, I’m going to go to my room now.” He walked toward her with outstretched arms.

“Ugh, stop!” She swatted his hands away.

“See?”

“Good night, David,” she said.

“I’ll let my dad know you’re covering the guest in three with VIP treatment.”

“Fuck off, David.”

He stood by the door. “You should get home before you’re stranded here too. Whatever would you do?”

***

“So… how have you been? Are you seeing anyone?” Stevie hated small talk. Small talk with someone you’ve known your entire life was extra weird.

“No,” Twyla said. “I’ve been keeping a rose quartz in my apron at the Cafe, but it hasn’t worked yet.”

Twyla insisted on helping Stevie clean rooms as thanks for letting her stay. They spread clean sheets on a bed in room two.

“Charlie MacDonald stopped by the other day and gave me his number. Remember him?”

“I do,” Stevie laughed. “Didn’t he have a serious paste eating problem in grade one?”

“Apparently he’s a doctor now.”

“Wow, that’s impressive. Are you gonna call him?”

“No, I’m not entirely sure we aren't cousins.”

“There’s a pretty limited pool around here,” Stevie said.

“Madeline was in town a few weeks ago? Remember her?”

“Yeah,” Stevie said. “She’d always bummed cigarettes even though she was older than us.”

“She stayed with me, but she lives in Montreal and I’d never consider a move, even down the line,” Twyla said.

“Oh,” Stevie said softly.

“I really like it here, you know?” Twyla asked.

The door opened, crashing into the cleaning cart.

“Stevie, Roland’s going to shovel the walk so you don’t have to--” Johnny stopped when he saw the women next to each other by the bed. “Twyla! I heard you were staying here. You know you don’t have to help clean.”

“It’s no trouble, Mr. Rose. I wanted to thank Stevie for letting me stay last night.” Twyla wound an arm around Stevie’s waist. “And thank you too.”

Stevie froze. Twyla moved so easily next to her. There was no tension in her shoulders, her face was glowing, and her arm was loosely holding Stevie.

Johnny raised his brows. “Okay, then, I’ll leave you to it.” He looked at Stevie. “I think we have everything covered here whenever you and Twyla are finished.”

“Thanks,” she murmured and Twyla slowly pulled her arm away.

“I should be at the Cafe soon anyway,” Twyla said.

Stevie and Twyla continued cleaning the rooms. They laughed about kids they went to school with and memories of the two of them biking through town. They ran a little gang of Twyla’s cousins. Stevie and Twyla had always been together, but drifted apart by high school. Twyla was popular, of course, but was always nice to everyone. Of course. It was more that Stevie deviated from their friendship. She had purposefully ensconced her place as the school’s weirdo loner.

Still, Twyla never stopped being her friend. Their childhoods weren’t exactly stable, so they spent a lot of time at each other’s places whenever there was a new boyfriend or prison parolee in the house. Stevie always felt like Twyla was only one who understood her. Her family was a mess like Stevie’s. They didn’t have much. They were left to run free on the street without any supervision.

Stevie hadn’t thought of younger them in a while. Twyla was such a fixture of daily life in Schitt’s Creek it was easy for memories to fall away.

Now, however… Now Twyla was looking at Stevie. It was easy to get caught in Twyla’s smile, but her sharp cheekbones were splattered with freckles and her opaque eyes teased something much deeper happening inside her and Stevie couldn’t help but take her all in.

Wait, how long had Stevie been staring?

“I guess should get to work now,” Twyla said. “Have you eaten? I can have George make some pancakes, on the house.”

Stevie found herself, goddammit, smiling at that. “I’m starving, thanks.”

***

Stevie was leaning on the counter of the Cafe, drinking coffee and talking to Twyla. It was a pretty slow day due to the shitty weather. She had been there a couple of hours since there was nothing else but go home and be alone. Lonely.

“What are you ladies giggling about?” Ronnie sidled up to Stevie.

“Oh my goodness, Ronnie,” Twyla said, “do you remember that time Stevie hit your mailbox with her car?”

“Me? You were steering!”

“I recall making you girls build me a new one,” Ronnie said.

“We got in so much trouble that day,” Twyla said.

“Your mom shouldn’t have left here keys out where any fourteen-year-old could take them!”

Ronnie shook her head. “You pair were something else back in the day.”

She left a twenty on the counter. “Keep the change. It’s good to see you two together again. Don’t stay out too long, we’re getting more snow tonight.” She winked at Stevie and left.

Stevie didn’t know Ronnie even could wink.

Twyla collected the money and continued wiping down the counter in front of Stevie. She’d been wiping that spot for a while now.

“Do you have plans for Christmas?” Twyla asked, leaning close. She smelled like lavender. And strawberry lip gloss. She’d smelled like strawberry lip gloss as long as Stevie could remember.

“I don’t know. Hang out with David’s family?”

Twyla took one of Stevie’s hands. “You’re always welcome to come over. My aunt’s new boyfriend is wiccan so we get to do a circle on Yule!”

“Thanks.” Stevie looked down at their hands. Twyla’s were soft. Stevie’s were so dry and cracked, she wanted to pull away.

“Oh! Speaking of!” Twyla squeezed and let go of Stevie and turned toward the door.

“Jesus!” Stevie jumped. She swiveled in her chair to find David, Patrick, and Alexis crowding her. “What are you guys doing?”

“Just getting lunch,” Patrick said. His face was suspiciously neutral.

“Who’s watching the store?”

“Why are you asking Patrick?” David asked.

“Because he’s the responsible one.”

“Closed for the day,” Patrick told her. “It’s been dead.”

“We heard you were here, so we thought we’d have a little date-y lunch,” Alexis said. She took off her coat and tossed it at Patrick. “Unless you’re busy.”

“What? I’m not… I’ve just been sitting here.”

“Bothering Twyla?” David smirked. Stevie narrowed her eyes at him.

“Oh, she’s not bothering me at all. It’s nice having company.” Twyla turned to Stevie. “Especially yours.” She breezed to the other end of the counter to collect menus for the group.

“Are we interrupting?” Patrick asked.

“What could you possibly be interrupting?” Stevie said.

“You tell us,” David said. “You’re the one who’s been here all day.”

“I’m just bored.”

“And yet she doesn’t visit her best friend right across the street.”

“And hungry.”

“Come join us if you want,” Alexis said. “But we understand if you’re happy right where you are.” She booped Stevie’s nose and walked to an empty booth.

“David,” Stevie hissed.

“Sorry,” David said. “I’m just really hungry.” Patrick winked at her before following the Rose siblings to the table. What the fuck was with winking today?

***

Stevie returned to the motel that evening to a packed lobby.

“What’s going on?” She squeezed through the crowd to Mr. Rose.

“Burst pipes,” he told her, not taking his eyes away from the computer and his frantic typing. “Whole building is here.”

“Twyla’s building?”

“Think so. I had to take her room.”

“But where is she gonna stay?”

Johnny smiled and handed a key to a guest. “Room four, emergency pipe rate.”

“Mr. Rose?”

“David and Alexis said their room is free tonight,” Johnny said. “And from the looks of it, I’m not sure I want you driving home in this weather. If we’re snowed in, I’d feel better knowing you’re here.”

“What?” Stevie muttered to herself.

She walked to the back office and texted Twyla to come to the motel. Then…

Stevie: What do you think you’re doing?

David: Staying at Patrick’s. It’s freezing. We’re not ‘doing’ anything.

Stevie: We? I didn’t say anything about Patrick.

David: Gotta go. Cocoa and movie time.

Stevie made the short, shivering trek to David and Alexis’s room.

Alexis: Have fun tonight! You can use my bed if you want!

Stevie: How do you know I’m staying?

Alexis: Bc of the weather. Obvs.  
Alexis: Gotta go, cookie baking time!

Stevie tossed her phone on David’s bed. She was gearing up for a serious “what the fuck” conversation with herself when there was knock at the door.

Twyla walked in, bundled in her coat and hat.

“Looks like we’re having a slumber party!” her eyes danced. She hugged Stevie for the second time in twenty-four hours. 

“I’m very excited,” she whispered in Stevie’s ear. Her breath was warm and she ran a gloved hand through Stevie’s hair.

Twyla released her, smiling that inviting Twyla smile. She took off her coat. “What should we do first?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie and Twyla have a sleepover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long. I was on vacation then PG&E decided to shut off our power for a couple of days.
> 
> Now I can finally treat myself to reading the other Stevie/Twyla FO stories! I’ve been saving them.
> 
> Thanks to kiranerys42 for helping with Ted puns. I snow you one.

Stevie took a step back, bumping into David’s bed. “Um, I don’t know,” Stevie said. “I’m sure David and Alexis have some thirty-year-old magazines we can read.”

“I think I’ll take a shower, if that’s okay with you. My hair smells like fry grease and it’ll be nice to have hot water.”

“Okay, yeah, of course.” Twyla took her overnight bag to the bathroom.

Once she heard the water running, Stevie called David. He didn’t answer. She tried a different tactic.

“Hello?”

“Put that idiot on the phone.”

Stevie heard muffled arguing. “You should talk to her.” “Tell her I’m busy and talk to whoever she’s with.” “David.” “Fine.”

“What?”

“Okay, what the fuck is going on?” Stevie said. “You and your family - _ Ronnie _ \- have been shifty as hell today. And now we have your room?”

“Alexis and I wanted to spend romantic winter evenings with our boyfriends.”

“Seriously.”

David sighed. “You really don’t see it do you?”

“See what?”

“The Twyla of it all.”

“The _ what_?” Stevie hissed.

“She talks about you all the time. When we’re at the café she _ looks _ at you all the time.”

“She talks about everyone. She’s a nice person.”

David sighed again. “Maybe that’s why you haven’t noticed. But we’re all pretty sure she likes you.”

“Who is ‘we' all?”

“Look, just have a nice relaxing evening in the luxury room I share with my sister.”

“But-”

“Gotta go, driving through a tunnel, buh-bye!”

Now she was legitimately going to have a “what the fuck” conversation with herself. The water was still running and she sat on David’s bed. Her phone buzzed.

Alexis: You probably don’t have any pajamas, so you can borrow mine! 

David: You may wear two items of my clothing.

Alexis: David’s PJs aren’t cute.

Stevie: Are you two texting each other??

She opened Alexis’s dresser. There was nothing but beautiful satin pieces that Stevie did _ not _ want to attempt pulling off. She opened David’s dresser and grabbed a pair of grey sweats. She quickly changed, leaving on her black tee shirt, but taking off her bra (because that’s how people sleep, it’s fine). She rolled up the bottoms of David’s pants, grinning at how pissed he’d be.

Her phone buzzed again.

David: Stop texting us and talk to Twyla

Stevie: She’s taking a shower  
Stevie: SHUT UP

David: What? I wasn’t going to say anything.  
David: Oh no! Here’s another tunnel! Bye!

Stevie texted Patrick.  
Stevie: I thought you were better than this.

Patrick: It wasn’t my idea.  
Patrick: There’s no pressure to feed the hungry Rose trolls.  
Patrick: You know I know how weird feelings are.

Stevie: OMG, what feelings??

Patrick: Sorry, David’s telling me we’re going thru another tunnel.  
Patrick: He also says nothing untoward on his bed.

Twyla exited the bathroom in soft flannel pajamas. “That’s way better than my shower at home, even with good pipes.” She looked at Stevie’s phone. “What’s up?”

“Oh, just David. Stupid shit.” 

Twyla was radiant with no makeup and damp hair. How does she do that? 

“What, um, what should we do?” Steve asked.

Twyla’s face brightened. “I can read your cards!”

“I don’t know…”

“You never let me. Come on, it’ll be fun! I’ll just do a small spread.”

“Okay,” Stevie sighed. “But just one.”

Twyla clapped her hands and dug through her bag. She retrieved a tall stack of battered tarot cards and sat crossed-legged on Alexis’s bed. She shuffled the cards.

“Come sit,” she said, patting the bed. Stevie sat across from her.

“We’ll do a simple three card read,” Twyla said. “The cards represent you, your current path, and your potential.”

“My potential, that should be fun.”

Twyla placed the cards between them. “Cut the deck.”

Stevie did and Twyla turned over three cards. The nine of cups, the ten of wands, and strength.

Stevie had no idea what they meant. Why are there suites? Can you play poker with them? Go fish for predictions you don’t like?

“We’ll start with the nine of cups,” Twyla said. She softly laid a hand on the worn card. A pink kraken destroyed a ship at sea. One of its yellow eyes shone in the middle of the card.

“This card represents you as you are now,” Twyla began. “It generally means happiness and satisfaction. Contentment. Success.”

“Sounds like me,” Stevie muttered.

“However-”

“Oh, good.”

“The card is inverse to the other two, see? That gives it a different meaning.”

“So, like, the opposite of happiness?”

Twyla studied the card. “I see darkness. Well, not darkness exactly. More like emptiness.”

“That sounds like me.”

Twyla looked at Stevie. “It’s an emptiness that longs to be filled. That _ can _ be filled. There’s a wall stacked around this space to protect it. To protect yourself from what you perceive as your own shortcomings. To protect yourself from what it is you really want.”

“What do I want?” Stevie asked softly.

“Only you can answer that.”

“But why is it a kraken?”

Twyla smiled and shrugged. “It’s just cute!”

Twyla touched the next card, then ten of wands, studying it. A dragon stood against an empty hillside and moonlit night sky. Sharp red nails on its hands, feet, and wings were ready to strike. Fire hissed through its pointed teeth.

“This card is your current path. The ten of wands is, literally, about a journey. You’ve navigated nothing but obstacles your entire life to bring you where you are now. Your hard work, your openness have led you to this state of success and responsibility. You’re responsible for the motel, for your friends. You have those things because you let Mr. Rose help you. You let David know you.

“But you still feel burdened. Because you have these good things in your life, you fear being overwhelmed. You feel like you don’t deserve them. Like you might lose them.”

Stevie picked at Alexis’s blanket. “I, um, I don’t know what to say.”

Twyla stilled Stevie’s hand with hers. “You don’t have to say anything. But it’s important to remember that you’re not alone. You have other people to share your burdens with. You can’t fix everything and that’s okay. You’ve worked hard to create this support system, so let it support you.”

Stevie rubbed her eyes. “But I didn’t do anything,” she whispered. “I got stuck with this motel. The Roses aren’t my family. Everything just happened _ to _ me like it always has.”

“The journey means you’ve kept going no matter what.” Twyla tucked a strand of Stevie’s hair behind her ear. “Do you want to take a break?”

Stevie shook her head. “No, might as well see what’s next. What is it? My potential?” She glanced at the card. “Is that why it looks so angry?”

Twyla smiled. She smiled so much it made Stevie smile.

“It’s not angry. It’s strong.”

The strength card showed a red lion with the tail of a scorpion chasing a red butterfly. It’s surrounded by rocks with yellow flowers that still managed to grow. The sun peered through clouds.

“The butterfly is vulnerable to the lion. But butterflies are something that have transformed. And, like the _ Wizard of Oz_, the lion is courage. They’re balanced.”

Twyla looked at her. “You have inner strength. That power comes from your journey. This force inside you is made of everything you’ve handled in your life. The things that you want… to fill your emptiness? You’ll get them. You will chase them without fear.”

Stevie sniffled and wiped her face. “You got all that from scorpion loin?”

“It probably doesn’t hurt that I’ve known you my entire life, but, yes.”

“How do you do it?” Stevie asked.

“Do what?”

“You’re always so happy. Like you’re satisfied here in the shitty town you never left. I don’t get it.”

“I’m not always happy,” Twyla said. “I really do like it here. I like the café and the Jazzagals and the people, but that doesn’t mean I don’t get sad. Sometimes I resent the way I grew up, but I try to forgive a family that did the best it could. Family that was broken way before I was born.

“I’m lonely. I look at Patrick and David or Ted and Alexis and wish I had what they have. I’ve never had anything close to that.”

“But you have people coming from out of town to hit on you,” Stevie laughed.

“Those aren’t real relationships. I can feel just as crappy as everyone else.”

“You just hide it better.”

Twyla shuffled the three cards back into her deck. “I really am a generally happy person, but, yeah, I guess I keep that part hidden.” She smiled. “Like with a wall.”

Stevie felt her cheeks fucking _ blush_.

“If what you say is true… how do I get there? I can’t even imagine it happening.”

“What happening?”

“Anything good!” Stevie was louder than she meant. “Having my life be… nice.”

“Stevie, those cards weren’t made up fortune-telling. They were true. I know you. You don’t take crap from anyone. You’re the toughest person I know, and I know _ George_. I know you’ll find whatever it is you’re looking for.”

“But what if I don’t? What if life just… wins?”

“I guess you’ll go down swinging.”

Stevie smiled. “That _ is _ a really good Tom Petty song.”

Twyla moved the cards aside and scooted closer to Stevie. “You deserve happiness. You _ will _ be happy.”

“When?”

Twyla shook her head and put a hand on Stevie’s knee. “I don’t know. None of us do.” She took her hand away and looked down. “Maybe whatever you need to be happy is right here. I mean, like, in your life already. In town.”

Stevie sighed. “Maybe.”

Tywla’s eyes slowly met hers. The sat that way, in front of each other, on Alexis’s bed for Stevie didn’t know how long.

She suddenly jumped, spilling the stacked cards.

“I’m pretty tired, how about you?”

“I am,” Twyla said. She turned away and shuffled her cards back together. “Maybe the weather will be better tomorrow.”

“Maybe.”

They got ready for bed in silence. Once Twyla was in Alexis’s bed and Stevie in David’s, they turned the lights off.

“Twyla?”

“Yeah?”

Stevie paused. “Thanks for all the stuff you said. For what it’s worth, I think you’ll find whatever it is you’re looking for too.”

“Thank you. I had fun, it’s nice to hang out again. As friends.”

“It is,” Stevie said. “We’ll have to do this more often.”

“Good night, Stevie.”

“Good night, Twyla.”

***

The next morning, the women moved quietly around each other in the small motel room.

“I guess I should be getting to work,” Stevie said.

“Of course, me too.”

Stevie’s phone vibrated.

David: Everything is closed in town.

“Is the café opened today?”

Twyla looked at her phone, then through the window at the snow. “No, looks like a real snow day.”

Stevie: Did you build a weather machine to keep us here?

David: Don’t say that around my mother, she still won’t talk about her evil triplet storyline getting upstaged by _ General Hospital _ in the 80s.  
David: Also, no.

Stevie: What do I do now? It’s weird.

David: Why is it weird? What did you two ladies do last night?

Stevie glanced at Twyla, who was packing her bags.

  
Stevie: Nothing. She read my cards and we went to bed.

David: And…?

Stevie: And nothing.  
Stevie: Fuck.  
Stevie: You assholes might be right. And now she’s not really talking to me and it’s just… weird.

David: I’m sure it’s OK. It’s Twyla.  
David: But we were right??????

Stevie: OMG. Maybe, I don’t know.

David: Since everything is shut down today, Patrick and I are throwing a get-together at the store.

Stevie: With whom? All your friends?

David: Words hurt.  
David: Fine, it’s us and Alexis and Ted. But you should still come over.   
David: Bring Twyla.  
David: Or don’t but she’d probably like the company.

“Hey, Twyla,” Stevie said, “David and Patrick are hanging out at the store today since everything is closed. You want to go check it out? With me?”

Twyla smiled and Stevie felt herself relax. She realized she’d been waiting all morning for a Twyla smile.

“Sounds fun!”

Stevie: We’ll be there.

David: Good! I can finally hang all this mistletoe.

Stevie: I will end you.

David: Just come over.

***

An hour into a tremendous amount of merriment and drinking at the store, the six were sitting in chairs and on counters, laughing. The two couples and Stevie. And Twyla.

Twyla’s cheeks were red from her wine as her smile brightened the room, but softened her face. “... and that’s why you shouldn’t invite a mall santa over for Boxing Day.”

Patrick stood from his chair. “I’ll go get us more wine.”

Ted slid from the center table. “I’ll grab it, big guy.”

“I got it,” Patrick said. “Stevie, can you help me?”

“I can help. It’s _ snow _ problem.”

Alexis giggled and swatted Ted’s chest.

Patrick grabbed Stevie’s arm, hauling her from her chair. “Thanks, but we got it.”

Patrick herded Stevie through the curtain to the store room.

“What’s going on?” Stevie asked.

“I thought you could use a break. And maybe want to talk.”

“About what?” She folded her arms across her chest.

“I’m sorry those guys are trying to push you into something you might not want. With Twyla.” Stevie didn’t respond. “Unless you _ want _ to be pushed?”

Stevie stared at Patrick a beat before throwing up her hands. “I don’t know! I don’t know what I want.”

“If you’re, um, having feelings I thought maybe you’d want to talk about it with someone who’s been there.”

“Been where?”

“Having feelings,” Patrick said. “Feelings you didn’t really think you’d be feeling until you felt them. For a person.”

“Are you comparing my being friends with Twyla to you and David?”

“If I’m wrong, I’m sorry. It’s presumptuous, I know.” Patrick tilted his head. “But if I’m not wrong, then, I don’t know, just go for it.”

Stevie looked over her shoulder at the drawn curtain. “I think I blew it.” She groaned. “I think she was giving signals, and I got freaked out, and I… fuck. Patrick, what am I doing?”

“You don’t have to do anything right now,” Patrick said. “You don’t have to do this on anyone’s timetable. And, for the record, I’m pretty sure you didn’t blow it.”

“How do you know that? How do _ they _ know that? I feel like everyone is trying to force us together. It’s crazy. Twyla and I have literally known each other since we were babies. We grew up together.”

“Okay, so you’re just friends then.”

Stevie nodded.

“Why are you her friend?”

“What?”

“Why do you like having Twyla as a friend?” Patrick asked.

Stevie shrugged. “I don’t know, man. She’s just… nice. And so optimistic it’s sweet, and kinda annoying. She’s fun to be around. Easy to talk to. We always had a blast together as kids. And she’s so genuine. She sees the best in everyone. She sees the best in me.”

“Sounds like a really good friend.”

Stevie mumbled something, knowing Patrick couldn’t hear it.

“What was that?”

Stevie rolled her eyes and knocked her head against the wall behind her. “She’s beautiful.” Patrick put his hands on his hips and gave her that look. She’s seen it when David is clearly not completely truthful about food consumption or tries to get out of doing inventory.

“She’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Stevie pinched her eyes shut. “I love her freckles and her smile and, god, her eyes.” She opened hers and looked at Patrick. “They’re this shade of green… it’s like a natural green. That’s dumb, I mean… nature. Looking into her eyes is like looking into nature. Into a world where everything is jade and lush and there’s little woodland creatures running around…”

“Woodland creatures?”

“Yes, Patrick, woodland creatures! She probably sings while birds and squirrels make her clothes and brush her hair. She’s a goddamn Disney princess.”

“So, just friends then.”

“Ugh, shut up, Brewer!”

Patrick stepped forward and put his hands on Stevie’s shoulders. “Like I said, you don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. But, taking a risk can also be more than worth it.”

“She’s a girl,” Stevie said softly.

Patrick laughed. “I noticed. Is that a deal breaker for you?”

Stevie nibbled her bottom lip. “In this situation… no,” she whispered. “I don’t think it is. No.”

Patrick squeezed her shoulders. “Maybe give her a chance then.”

“Let’s just grab the wine,” Stevie grumbled.

***

The group spent the rest of the afternoon singing and dancing along to Christmas carols. Ted insisted there’s “snow way” he could think of any more puns. Twyla and Alexis ran to the café and collected arm fulls of day-old pastries.

Patrick looked at his phone. “It’s gonna start snowing soon, we should probably get home before we’re stuck here.”

“Oh!” Twyla said, looking at her phone. “The pipes are fixed! I can go home.”

“Good,” Stevie squeaked. (What the fuck was wrong with her voice?)

“Let us help you clean up,” Twyla said to David and Patrick. “We kinda made a mess.”

There were empty bottles, wine glasses, and napkins scattered throughout the store. Twyla started tossing the napkins in a plastic bag from the café. Stevie quickly grabbed some wine bottles and followed Twyla to the back room, dumping bottles in the recycling bin.

“I want to thank you, again, for letting me stay at the motel. You’re a lifesaver.”

“It’s nothing,” Stevie shrugged. “Just helping out a friend.”

“Well, I appreciate it.”

Twyla turned to leave and Stevie caught her arm.

She was so close, she could smell Twyla’s strawberry lip gloss again. Twyla parted her lips, starting at Stevie.

Stevie stepped forward and stopped. Just for a moment. She kept her hand on Twyla’s arm and leaned in, pressing her lips against Twyla’s.

Twyla’s lips were soft and relaxed.

Stevie pulled away. “Is this okay?”

Twyla nodded quickly. “Very okay.”

Stevie slid her hand to the back of Twyla’s neck, letting her fingers tangle in Twyla’s hair. Twyla placed a hand on Stevie’s cheek and ran her thumb along Stevie’s cheekbone.

Stevie returned her lips to Twyla’s. She opened her mouth and touched her tongue to Twyla’s. She gasped and let Tywla’s tongue into her mouth. Her hand anchored her to Twyla. She raised her other hand and weaved her fingers though Twyla’s hair. Twyla moved her hand from Stevie’s cheek into her hair, and wrapped her other arm around Stevie’s waist.

Twyla tasted like strawberries, like Stevie knew she would. Their tongues kneaded together and Stevie gripped Twyla’s hair on both sides of her head. Twyla tugged Stevie’s hips against hers. Stevie whined as she rubbed her hands on Twyla’s head, twisting her hair. She _ whimpered _ and she didn’t care. It was Twyla. Stevie could be open with her; be vulnerable around her. She trusted Twyla. Twyla Sands with one hand in Stevie’s hair and another massaging her lower back.

Stevie broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to Twyla’s. Breath lost, Stevie looked into Twyla’s eyes and smiled. Twyla pulled Stevie into a hug.

“I’m really glad we did that,” She whispered in Stevie’s ear.

“Me too.” She moved away so she could see all of Twyla. “What do we do now?”

Twyla’s smile glowed. “Whatever we want. It’s in the cards.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last line is so cheesy, but I couldn't help myself.


End file.
